no me importa lo que seas
by los tres chiflados
Summary: Antonio es uno de los jefes de la empresa de diseño de modas mas reconocida del mundo,lovino es un modelo muy famoso que trabaja para una Editorial de revistas,Antonio solo quiere conocerlo pero no sabe lo que el pobre lovino hizo para llegar hasta allá
1. prólogo

Disclaimer :hetalia no me pertenece sino al hidekaz himaruya .

* * *

En España

T.B.F. es una empresa de diseño de modas muy reconocida a nivel internacional, y por lo tanto tenía empleados de diferentes lugares del mundo, U.S.A, Japón, Grecia, Canadá, Austria, Alemania, Francia y hasta España, en la cual reside. Sus jefes son tres, los cuales fueron amigos desde pequeños, sus nombres eran Antonio, de piel canela, cabello negro y dotado con unos hermosos ojos verdes, su mayor pasatiempo era pintar, también estaban Francis y Gilbert, el primero con una melena rubia y ojos azules, y el segundo peli plateado y poseedor de unos extraños ojos rojos.

Y se encontraba Antonio sentado en su oficina mirando una revista de modelaje o más bien al modelo principal de ésta, su nombre era Lovino Vargas, tenía un gran cuerpo pero a la vez delicado, cabello castaño oscuro con un extraño rulo sobresaliente, pero además tenía unos hermosos ojos ámbares los cuales eran lo que más le llamaban la atención a Antonio.

-como me gustaría conocerlo- pensaba Antonio mientras acariciaba la pagina donde estaba su amor platónico-esos feroces, pero tan necesitados de amor, ojos ámbares.

-¡Toni, _mon amour_! Estas ido-

-¡Francis!, p-perdona no te escuché, ¿podrías repetirlo?-Francis suspiró mientras Antonio sonreía.

-Te estaba preguntando que cuales diseños te parecían mejor para la colección de invierno-

-bueno realmente ahor…-

-Otra vez es ese chico ¿no?-Antonio asintió-oye, no puedes dejar que esto continúe, te estás torturando, ¡haz algo! –decía este mientras lo señalaba.

-pero yo…-

-¡yo nada! Tu irás hasta allá y lo encontraras, lo llenarás de _amour, _¡y todos felices!-Antonio no sintió cuando lo había cogido de su camisa.

-¡si! ¡Tienes razón voy a ir a Italia y lo veré en persona!-decía Antonio eufórico mientras recogía sus cosas y las metía como podía en su maletín-Adiós, ah Francis creo que… los azules son mejor que los grises-

Y se marchó cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-he, supongo que ahora solo estamos Gil y yo mientras vuelve-

Pero Antonio no conocía la razón por la que los ojos de sus sueños estaban tan apagados.

* * *

En Italia

-¡oye! Feliciano donde demonios se metió tu hermano-Gritaba un muy enojado inglés rubio, de ojos verdes y con abundantes cejas, quien llevaba horas buscando al modelo principal

-¿_Fratello_? Mmm… jeje no sé-decía inocentemente un muchacho de cabello castaño claro y ojos ámbar. -ne ne Arthur, ya aparecerá, siempre lo hace ¿no?-

-¡_Bloody hell_! No entiendo por qué es tan malcriado_-_decía Arthur mientras se alejaba del lugar-

-otra vez _fratello _está triste-pensaba un Feliciano preocupado.

En un parque no muy lejos de la editorial, se encontraba nuestro Lovino, mientras en los pensamientos de éste…

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios sigo haciendo esto? si estoy seguro que en ese lugar nadie me aprecia realmente, todos piensan que soy un maldito antisocial, estoy seguro que si no me hubiera acostado con el ruso ese me hubiera despedido ya por mi carácter, si que soy de lo peor. Me siento tan sucio, pero no importa no pienso volver a esa vida de pobres, mis padres murieron por una extraña peste, y Feliciano casi lo hace de no ser porque ese ruso bastardo me ofreció trabajo y así pude pagarle un doctor a mi hermano._

Lovino se sentó en su muy preciada banca, aunque fuera pública él sentía que era solo de él.

_Hasta creo que soy un maldito puto, acostándome con quien sea para no perder la vida que llevamos mi hermano y yo ahora, obviamente él no sabe nada, si lo supiera me diría algo como "entonces déjalo, puedes conseguirte algo mejor", pfff! Claro, Feliciano debe saber que no podría hacer eso por más que quisiera, porque fácil, lovino sin trabajo=pobres otra vez, porque si, hoy en día la situación está difícil, aunque mi hermano también trabaje, obviamente el que nos tiene como estamos soy yo… yo._

_-_¡Maldición!-soltó de repente mientras sentía como salían esas lágrimas humedeciendo sus mejillas –y-yo solo quiero tener una vida normal y tranquila, m-me siento tan vacio, como si fuera una marioneta a la cual manipulan-y después de su desahogo se dirigía nuevamente a ese imperio del terror, porque claro era una editorial de revistas muy famosa y poderosa también, y por supuesto que daba miedo o al menos así lo veía Lovino.

* * *

Jejeje pues esta es mi primera historia es que tenia una idea y quise hacerla no se si sea interesante, pero me gustaría que por lo menos alguien me lo hiciera saber, hay que arriesgarnos ¿no? Esto es mas bien un prólogo y pues se cuidan ^^.


	2. En italia por fin

**Jajaja no me pude aguantar^^**

**Disclaimer:hetalia no me pertenece¬¬.**

-A-antonio… ngh!-lovino se encontraba totalmente desnudo debajo del Español, mientras éste lamía y acariciaba todo su cuerpo, deleitándose con su suavidad a la vez que le daba una última embestida haciendo que ambos se corrieran. Antonio se tumbo cansado a su lado abrazándolo posesivamente-Te a-amo-

-_yo también mi Lovino-le dijo mientras se acercaba a sus labios._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-jeje yo también, yo también-

-señor…señor, ¡maldita sea, señor despierte!-

-¡ah!-Antonio se levanta bastante asustado y al voltear puede divisar a una mujer con un extraño tic en su ojo derecho, debe ser una azafata, pero es raro porque se supone que las azafatas sonríen todo el tiempo.

-Señor-parecía más relajada- ya llegamos… ¡hace 20 minutos que aterrizamos!-

Auch.

-jajá perdone… tengo el sueño algo pesado-_y más cuando sueño con mi Lovino-_ ya me bajo… _señorita-_lo último lo dijo con un marcado acento español, mientras la azafata se sonrojaba.

Al salir del aeropuerto Antonio se quedó maravillado con lo que vio, Italia, o para ser más precisos, Roma, era muy bella, tendría bastantes cosas para poder pintar, aunque España tampoco se quedaba atrás, pensando en como nunca antes había venido a Italia si conocía muchos países, y como todo un turista se puso a indagar por dicha ciudad y comprando recuerdos.

-Aunque que mejor recuerdo que mi Lovino-se encontraba sentado en un pequeño restaurante, hasta que se encontró con esos ojos que lo dejaban tan embobado, salvo que estos se veían mucho más inocentes e ingenuos, entonces sin contenerse más se dirigió a la mesa contigua y contento exclamó-¡Lovino!-la persona sentada se giró asustada por el grito.

-¡no por favor, no me mates!-comenzó a lloriquear- ha-haré lo que sea por favor no me lastime, tengo familiares en… perdona, ¿de dónde eres?-

-oye, no te haré daño y soy Español- dijo un muy sonriente Antonio.

-¡_ciao_! Me llamo Feliciano ¿y tú?-

Joder entonces no era su Lovino, pero no podía negar que era un persona demasiado adorable y si que se parecían, aunque decepcionado optó por sonreír.

-Me llamo An…-_espera Francis y Gilbert habían dicho algo sobre esta clase de asuntos ¿qué cosa era?_

**-Flashback—**

_-Antonio, tenemos que hablar-Gilbert parecía serio._

_-¿sobre qué?-_

_-Es sobre nuestra identidad-dijo Francis-debemos ser cuidadosos con los extraños._

_-¿eh?-_

_- de ahora en adelante, cuando estemos con alguien a quien no conocemos debemos cambiar nuestro nombre y tal vez apariencia, para estar más seguros-volvió a hablar Francis._

_-sí, cualquiera podría hacernos daño, ya he visto casos-terminó Gilbert._

.

.

.

.

_._

-¿an?-pregunto Feliciano

-no, me llamo… eh… Alberto em…Gonzales, ¡si eso!- sacó unos lentes y se los puso-soy pintor-no mentía del todo, ya que era su hobbie.

-¿en serio eres pintor?-aparentemente Feliciano no notó su nerviosismo- A mi hermano y a mí nos encanta el arte, aunque aquí entre nos, mi hermano no es tan bueno dibujando.

Feliciano no parecía una persona peligrosa realmente era todo lo contrario, descubrió que sus padres murieron y al parecer se preocupa mucho por su hermano mayor. Atardecía mientras hablaban animadamente pero luego escucharon un carro que pitaba sin parar.

-¡Feliciano!-gritaba alguien desde afuera.

-¡es _fratello_! Debo irme, ojalá nos volvamos a ver-

-si yo también debo irme ya al hotel, fue un gusto conocerte-

Al salir Antonio vio un lujoso convertible rojo cuyo conductor tenía una gorra del mismo color y lentes oscuros, parecía irritado,-¡_Addio_ Alberto!-gritó Feliciano ya desde el auto, el conductor lo miró por un rato y luego le sacó la lengua antes de poner en marcha aquel vehículo.

-¿Q-que fue eso?- pensó Antonio antes de ir camino a el hotel en el que se iba a hospedar repasando en como conocería a aquel que le robó el corazón-¡te encontraré sin importar que!- se sentía feliz a pesar de las miradas de su alrededor.

Sin saber que lo tuvo tan cerca.

* * *

-¡idiota, que te dije sobre hablar con extraños! ¿Eh?-le dijo muy enojado Lovino a su hermano mientras esperaban en un semáforo que estaba en rojo.

-p-pues que era muy peligroso… pero Alberto es buena persona, él…-

-¡Todos los extranjeros son iguales!-Lovino arrancó y ahora miraba al frente -¡solo quieren tu cuerpo, para magullarlo y hacerle muchas porquerías mas, sin importarles si te duele o no-ya no le hablaba a Feliciano-… y luego te dejan tirado… así sin más-¡Maldición! se le había quebrado la voz.

-ve~… ¿hermano?-

-¡ya escuchaste!, no te vuelvas a acercar a ese _¿capisci?_-

-_se_-contestó Feliciano muy triste mientras ambos bajaban del auto y se dirigían a su hogar.

* * *

Antonio se encontraba tomando una ducha en su cuarto, cuando termina de vestirse dispuesto a irse a dormir, suena su celular.

-diga-bostezó.

-_Hallo_ Antonio, espero no haber interrumpido nada-se imaginó a Gilbert sonriendo pícaramente.

-Gilbert, acabo de llegar –

-oh pues que mal, pensé que ya estarías acompañado-Antonio solo atinó a sonrojarse.

-¡Gilbert! No soy como tú-

-bueno ya ¿qué ha pasado?-

-ah, pues hoy conocí a alguien y era realmente muy agradable, al principio creí que era Lovino pero resultó ser alguien que se le parecía mucho, se llama Feliciano-

-¿Feliciano?-

-sí, ¿ocurre algo?-

-no, nada por un momento me sonó ese nombre _kesesese-_

-está bien, te llamo después, ya se está haciendo tarde-dijo el español mientras veía el gran cielo nocturno desde su balcón.

-de acuerdo, pero el increíble yo no piensa esperar tanto hasta que vengas con mi cuñado-

-¡¿c-como que cuñado?-pero ya había colgado, _juro que algún día voy a… pero lo importante ahora es como encontrar a mi Lovinito,_ y con éstos últimos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

* * *

En España

-oye gilbird, que te parece si vamos a molestar al austriaco ese antes de que se vaya-el pollito solo piaba mientras se dirigían hacia su víctima.

Al llegar, vieron como un castaño bien peinado, a excepción de un extraño rulo que sobresalía de su cabello, guardaba sus cosas. Gilbert quería sorprenderlo abrazándolo por detrás, pero su querido pollito se le adelantó saltando hacia la cabeza del castaño, haciendo que este se volteara para descubrirlo.

-¡traidor!-le dijo dirigiendo sus orbes rojas hacía su querido pollo- Rode porque no nos encontramos un día de éstos en mi casa y…-

-jamás obakasan y si me disculpas me tengo que ir –le dijo con su voz de "señorito" mientras le entregaba al pollito, y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-oye no puedes interrumpir al increíble yo de esa forma- le dijo mientras lo aprisionaba pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Roderich y comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-D-déjame-mientras trataba de forcejear, pero el otro lo tenía fuertemente sujeto y aflojando su corbata- …Gilbert-a pesar de que era su jefe no podía verlo como tal,... e incluso sentía algo por él, cosa que su opresor no pasaba por alto y debido a eso aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para "molestarlo"-basta… por favor- le suplicó cuando ya tenía una mano subiéndole su camisa, no podía dejarse llevar.

Pero luego se escuchó un fuerte estruendo como de un… ¿sartén?, al momento que Roderich reaccionó pudo ver a un Gilbert tirado en el piso con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y a una muy conocida castaña ojiverde, a su lado, muy enojada con el arma en mano.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a tocar a Roderich! ¿Me oíste?- Roderich no podía decidir si estar agradecido o decepcionado de que los hubieran interrumpido, tal vez quería que Gilbert continuara.

-¡bruja! ¡No puedes darle ordenes al increíble yo!-

-¡¿Quieres ver como si puedo, hombre pollo?-sus rangos en momentos así siempre eran olvidados sin importarles quien era jefe o empleado. Simplemente se comportaban como niños por ver quien se queda con el dulce, en éste caso Roderich, Aunque Elizabeta más bien lo hacía por defenderlo de Gilbert, que por otra cosa, a ella no le importaba que estuviera con otro hombre, solo que no le gustaba que estuviera con "ese" hombre , por alguna razón le caía mal.

_-kesesese,_ya quisieras tú tener a un pollo tan increíble como éste-lo dijo señalando a Gilbird, que estaba en su cabeza.

-¡vas a ver!-y sin mas se lanzó hacia Gilbert, El austriaco solo los veía con una gota en la sien hasta que decidió detenerlos.

-¡ya basta ustedes dos!-Elizabeta cuando luchaba era peor que cualquier macho fornido, así que Gil volvió a quedar en el piso -A-adiós- después de acomodarse se dirigía hacia la puerta con Elizabeta, no sin antes escuchar un "_ich liebe dich"_, lo cual le hizo sonrojar, mientras que el que estaba en el piso lo veía irse.

-_aún no me he rendido señorito, ya verás como terminamos lo que empezamos, kesesese-_

_

* * *

_

cuando lo subo no se ven los espacios que quiero así que por eso puse esos puntos y perdón por lo errores ortográficos^^;

Waaa de veras muchisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews, me animan muchísimo, como tenía un poco de inspiración y en vista de que no quiero perder algunos miembros decidí subir el segundo cap^^! También hay PrussixAus, que también me gusta mucho y pues no hay que olvidarnos del aleXita, USAxUK, Franadá(no se como se escribe bien) y son las que hay por ahora y bien que tal?


	3. confesión

Plz forgive me! Hetalia no me pertenece, si lo hiciera ya la habría llevado a la ruina - _ -'

* * *

Era una mañana maravillosa, era sábado, un día soleado, cielo despejado, pajaritos cantando y…

-¡FELICIANO!-

… un muy enojado Lovino.

-hermano bastardo, éste ya es el sexto plato que rompes ¿qué rayos te pasa?, sé que eres torpe, pero normalmente no eres **tan** torpe-le decía sin una pizca de remordimiento en sus palabras.

-yo… estoy bien, no te preocupes, mejor termino de preparar el desayu…-

-¡¿Qué? Eso no, mejor lo hago yo, que como estás ahora, terminarías destruyendo toda la cocina-

Ahora se encontraban desayunando en silencio, tal vez demasiado, Feliciano normalmente no era así algo sucedía con él, y Lovino iba a averiguarlo, no porque se preocupara, no, nada de eso, era… simple curiosidad.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

-¿eh?-

-hoy has estado muy extraño-_bueno, mas de lo normal._

Feliciano se sorprendió por un momento pero volvió a su actitud alegre-tarada de siempre.

- a mi no me sucede nada, lovi ¿a ti si?-dijo mientras se levantaba en dirección a la puerta, pero la voz de su hermano mayor lo detuvo.

-¿y tú a dónde vas?-

- a ver a Alberto ve~ -_pero este sufría de alzhéimer o que, ¿que no le había dicho ayer que le quedaba prohibido?_

_-_¿Acaso no te había dicho que te quedaba prohibido?-Lovino no tardo en ponerse entre la puerta y Feliciano, con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta.

- sí pero…-

-¡nada! Hm por lo menos no eres tan idiota como para darle la dirección de nuestra casa-

-…-

-Corrección, eres lo suficientemente idiota como para darle la dirección de nuestra casa, ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle semejante dato a alguien a quien apenas conoces, es que eres un imbécil retrasado? ¡No!, no respondas, ya se la respuesta-

-es que él me cayó muy bien y pues quería volver a charlar así que yo…-

- pero espera, ¿lo ibas a ver? ¿Entonces él también te dijo donde vive?-estaba más que furioso.

-pues… si, se está quedando en el hotel Lord Byron*, ¿no es increíble?-Lovino se quedó mudo, como podía pagar semejante hotel, ¿y si es mafioso?, sería una razón más para impedir que Feliciano se le acercara, lo peor de todo es que quedaba cerca- y su habitación es…-de su bolsillo sacó un papel arrugado- 2…-

-202-Terminó el mayor puesto que le había arrancado el papel de las manos- ya verá ese bastardo-

-¿her…-Pero ya había salido de la casa-…mano?

* * *

Volvemos con Antonio, él cual trataba de dormir ya que los de la habitación de al lado lo habían despertado y desde entonces no ha podido pegar ojo, aunque ya eran las 9:00 am, dormir no hacía daño.

_No sé que hacer ni siquiera tengo un plan para ver a mi lovino, -_pensaba Antonio tirado en su cama con el brazo tapándole los ojos_- tal vez… pueda salir un rato, y dibujar algo ¡también puedo ir a visitar a Feliciano!-_entonces se levantó de su cama cogiendo su bloc y sus lentes ya que hacían parte de su "disfraz" o más bien eran su "disfraz, pero se detuvo un momento_-pero, ¿y si vive con ese tipo raro que vi ayer?_

ya había abierto la puerta pero casi se cae de la impresión, por un instante creyó estar soñando, o estaba ebrio, o incluso metió droga al piso para estar viendo aquello, pero no, hasta donde sabía unos sonidos extraños de la habitación contigua lo habían despertado a las 3 de la madrugada, no había tomado alcohol ni nada y droga, pues en su vida había metido, bueno quizá uno que otro porrito por ahí, pero no más, así que lo que estaba o más bien quien estaba allí era real, después de dicho descubrimiento dejó caer sus cosas al piso.

-t-tú, eres… tú…yo, es que, bueno…no pensé que… waaaa l-lov-vino -apenas lograba articular palabra alguna, ¿Cómo era posible que aquella persona por la cual se estaba partiendo la cabeza pensando en cómo conocerla, estuviera allí, al frente suyo, así sin más?, sobre todo, que lo encontró con un puño en el aire como si fuera a tocar al mismo tiempo que él abría la puerta, ah definitivamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro, era lo que había pensado antonio.

-en vista de que eres un inepto, te lo explicaré de forma sencilla,-dijo mientras lo veía de arriba abajo con odio-¡no quiero que vuelvas a ver a mi hermano, tampoco se te ocurra siquiera ir a MI casa, porque juro que te mato _¿capisci?_!_-_Antonio no tenía cabeza para nada en ese momento, estaba tan concentrado en sus ojos, su cabello, sus cejas, sus mejillas, sus labios… Todo él lo volvía loco

-¡¿Q-que mierda estás haciendo?-le dijo mientras el extraño estaba a solo centímetros de su cara.

-_¿no es obvio?_-Lovino abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pudo ver como su expresión cambió radicalmente, su mirada se veía más penetrante e incluso le pareció más… atractivo, aún con lentes.

-¡imbécil!-el español se llevó las manos a su entrepierna, debido al golpe que le propinó su amado.

-gyaaaaa! …_mami…_

-¡lo hecho, hecho está! A-así que me largo de aquí-_¿por qué sigo tartamudeando?_

_-_¡perdóname, no volverá a pasar lo juro!

-claro que no volverá a pasar, porque no nos volveremos a ver nunca más-

-lovi… pareces un tomatito así de rojo-solo atinó a decir antes de que el otro se marchara.

* * *

Pov Lovino

Qué rayos me sucede, yo nunca me he puesto nervioso con un extraño y ¡qué es eso de tomatito! ¡pero me va a conocer!… aunque… creo que no está tan mal…

**¡¿Q-QUE?**

¿Qué no está tan mal? ¡Yo no soy gay! Yo solo me acuesto con mi jefe, y a-algunas otras personas pero s-solo es por negocios nada mas, argh! Que extraño me siento…nunca antes me había sentido así…

-¡oye tu idiota, sal de la maldita carretera!-no me di cuenta cuando estaba cruzando la calle, todo es culpa de ese bastardo.

-¡a quien le dices idiota, idiota!-le grité ya desde el otro lado, este no iba a ser mi día.

.

.

.

.

-_f-fratello?_ Hablaste con… ¿que te pasó?

Definitivamente éste día fue un asco, primero nos quedamos sin vajilla, debido a mi queridísimo hermano, luego un lunático casi me besa, aunque no sería el primer lunático que lo hubiera hecho, casi me atropellan, al irme a casa me roban el poco dinero que llevaba, y antes de siquiera subir el primer escalón de mi casa me tropiezo y me lleno todo de lodo y al levantarme mi camisa se rasga con un arbusto , que por cierto pertenecía a mi queridísimo hermano, ¡Feliciano por qué no te mueres!

-¿te pusiste a hacer castillos de lodo?

Realmente por qué no te mueres. ¿Por qué mierda eres tan imbécil eh? _No entiendo _-_se…se…_me puse a hacer castillos… con tu ¡estúpido arbusto!- y antes de que me dijera otra idiotez subí directo al baño a tomar una ducha y luego me iría a dormir.

* * *

-oh ya sé de donde me sonaba ese nombre, hey west! hay algo que tienes que saber-

-que no sea algo que tenga que ver con "el asombroso yo" por favor- decía un rubio bien fornido, ojiazul, cargado de papeles.

-¡claro que no! A ver… ¿recuerdas que te gustaba una "niña" cuando tenías 5 años?

-b-bueno hasta que descubrí que era un chico, y luego se fue, si… ¿a qué viene eso de repente?

-pues que puedes volver a ver a Feli de nuevo-

-eh? ¿Y c-como?-intentando sonar despreocupado sin éxito.

-jeeee pillín, ore-sama solo tiene que hacer una llamada a Italia _kesese._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

_Tampoco pude dormir anoche pero fue porque finalmente lo vi, lo vi, lo vi, lo vi, loviiiiino aww me siento tan feliz jejejejeje además que ya se donde vive… creo._

_._

_._

*ding dong*

- espero que sea la pizza que ordené que además ya me debe salir gratis_-_Lovino se dirigía a la puerta-hace 40 minutos que… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-¿debo tener una razón?-

-p-pues claro ésta es mi ca…- pero no pudo continuar debido a que unos fríos labios atraparon los suyos besándolos con desesperación.

-n-no… ah… para… Feliciano está arriba d-durmiendo-trataba de decir el de ojos ámbar.

-jee… pues yo no creo que eso sea un problema-

.

.

.

.

.

-d-ah! I-Ivan ¡ahhhh!- gritaba Lovino mientras era penetrado una y otra y otra vez, sobre su sofá.

-di mi… nombre de nuevo- le ordenó cuando ya casi ambos llegaban al clímax.

-I-Iván… ¡Iván! V-voy a…-y como pudo se aferró a la espalda del ruso y finalmente sintió una corriente recorrer su médula hasta hacerlo llegar al orgasmo junto a su jefe.

-hmm tan… estimulante como siempre querido Lovino-decía Iván mientras se ponía su ropa y Lovino su albornoz.

-…-éste solo atinó a voltear la cara.

- entonces ya me voy… ¡oh! Por cierto toma- le tiró a Lovino un puñado de billetes y luego se marchó.

-jaja…a ja jajaja, jahh…. *snif* porqué… porqué porqué porqué porqué porqué porqué porqué ¿por q-qué? …s-soy tan miserable rayos, demonios, ¡maldición! Si no fuera por Feliciano yo ya me habría suicidado. P-pero ya no puedo mirar atrás y lo que me pasó aún me sigue pasando y no p-puede frenarse.

* * *

*ding dong *

_¡Oh por dios! _ Y otra vez abrió la puerta.

-eh? qu...**- **pero esta vez tampoco pudo continuar ya que unos cálidos labios ataparon los suyos, al parecer nadie quería dejarlo terminar de hablar y de la misma manera. Pero ésta fue sin duda una sensación muy diferente a la anterior, sintió como de labios fríos y sin sentimientos pasaron a ser cálidos y apasionados tanto que Lovino se dejó llevar, hasta que lo separó bruscamente.

Lovino palideció al ver unos ojos verdes enfrente suyo.

.

.

.

Recuperado ya del golpe a su masculinidad, no dudó en salir a la calle en busca de la persona que no lo dejaba dormir.

Su _Lovino._

Seguro de que iria a encontrarlo repasó la dirección una vez mas, por que si él también tenía la dirección de lovino debido a que vivía bajo el mismo techo que Feliciano su nuevo amigo, y que además tuvo la suerte de saber de que era su hermano menor, que mas podría pedir, que lovino fuera su _esposa?_

Nada mal.

Al estar a una cuadra de su destino, chocó con un aura sombría que lo heló por un instante, el tipo de pelo gris y ojos violáceos se volteó y se disculpó, luego siguió su camino. A Antonio se le heló la sangre, no estaba seguro pero ese hombre se parecía mucho al causante de una de sus mayores desdichas.

…_no… no puede ser él._

Cuando estuvo al frente de la casa de lovino, se armó de valor y tocó el timbre.

-eh? qu…- lo hizo, lo había besado, se alegró aún mas cuando él comenzó a corresponderle, al principio fue solo un roce de labios pero cuando lovino soltó un leve gemido Antonio metió su lengua en la húmeda cavidad para profundizar el beso, lovino no lo rechazó solo sintió como unos brazos se posaron detrás de su cuello para acercarlo mas, mordió levemente el labio inferior del ojiamarillo quien bruscamente reaccionó separándolos y notó también como, agitado, había enmudecido totalmente al verlo.

- …-

-…-

-…-

-…..-

- ¡…..!-

-..lovi..-

-…p-pervertido…-Lovino no sabía porqué pero sentía los ojos acuosos, además de que estaba rojísimo de la ira- _**¡FIGLIO DI PUTTANA! **_¿Q-que rayos te pasa conmigo? Desde que nos vimos no has dejado de acosarme, que acaso soy una especie de fantasía que quieras cumplir! ¿Acaso me utilizarás y me dejarás botado como cualquier basura? -

-no, no es nada de eso, lovino… es que…- no sabía como explicarle lo siguiente- ...s-solo... es que...b-bueno yo...¡estoy enamorado de tí!

-...-Lovino sintió sus mejillas arder, a pesar de que en el fondo de su persona creía que era verdad, la desconfianza le ganó.

-¡P-pues sabes qué estoy cansado, tú y todos los demás son unos malditos idiotas!-gritó lovino, ya con las mejillas humedas por las lágrimas.

- ¿l-los demás?-

-si… todos aquellos que han jugado conmigo, incluyéndote son unos imbéciles… no sabes por t-todo lo que he tenido que pasar…. para poder tener una vida estable y ni siquiera lo estoy haciendo *snif* p-por mi… además tu no me conoces, no sabes lo que soy, mi manera de ganar dinero no es limpia, soy una persona demasiado sucia... incluso yo...*snif* me doy a-asco, estoy cansado de que me pisoteen... alguien...-lo miro de los piesa la cabeza- ...c-como tú jamás lo entende…-

Antonio simplemente no podía aguantar como el amor de su vida estaba ahí quebrándose por dentro, así que simplemente lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas acariciando su cabello, Lovino escondió su cabeza en el pecho del mas grande mientras trataba de calmarse, odiaba sentirse así, tan frágil, tan impotente…

-_es…solo que se parecen demasiado- _le susurró al oído del italiano sintiendose culpable- _no puedo olvidar lo que pasó ese día… el día que perdí lo mas preciado para mí- _

Lovino entonces se maldijo por no hablar tan bien español, solo reconoció "parecen" "ese día" y "preciado"

-No eres el único que la ha pasado mal, _Lovino-_Antonio los alejó un poco y pudo ver el rostro sonrojado de lovino, las mejillas y ojos brillantes por tanto llorar, y además podía ver un ligero arrepentimiento en su mirada- pero de todas formas lo siento, creo que fui egoísta-, le dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, tanto que Lovino se sonrojó, si es que aún podía mas- pero quiero que sepas que haré todo lo posible para que me aceptes, no me rendiré, se queno te agrado pero no me iré de aquí si no es contigo, pero te lo digo enserio..._te amo_.

Lovino solo podía apreciar esos ojos verdes que lo miraban con determinación, después de todo… al parecer no era tan malo.

-hm… idiota- dijo con una ligera sonrisa, al final no llegó su pizza pero le llegó algo mejor...un tal Alberto.

* * *

-¡o-oiga ya le dije que tengo que entregar una pizza y además que ya soy mayor de edad!- le gritó un chico que aparentaba mas o menos unos 13 ó 14 años, a un policía bastante serio, al parecer andaba en su moto hasta que el policía le pidió detenerse, le dijo que era mayorcito, pero al no cargar sus papales el policía no le creyó ni una sola palabra.- ¡mi nombre es peter kirkland, y ya tengo 18!

-pff claro, lo siento chico pero voy a llamar a tus padres-

-noooo~ me van a despedir…..otra vez TToTT.

* * *

**NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA EXCUSARME, PERO DE VERAS LO SIENTO !**

Creí que por ser mi último año iba a ser mas relajado pero no, que asco mas presionada no me he podido sentir -_-` si es que siguieron leyendo esto pues que felicidad, sino pues da lo mismo , además de que creo que el capítulo no compensa nada.

(1)sobre el hotel de veras existe, aunque ya ni me acuerdo cuanto era el costo, ni el lugar DX!

Jaja ya saben porqué a lovino no le llegó su pizza XD!

perdonen si hay errores -.-'

Etto… por si acaso uso la letra en cursiva tanto para los pensamientos como para distinguir otro idioma, estoy segura de que sabrán distinguirlos, y muchísimas gracias por leer, si lo hacen, también por sus reviews*0*.

Trataré en lo posible de vernos pronto ^^.


End file.
